


Fairytale Hero of Kazakhstan

by borntomkehistory



Series: Otabek Altin Week 2017 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, OtabekAltinWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borntomkehistory/pseuds/borntomkehistory
Summary: Otabek trekked to the kingdom on his black stallion, face and armor bloodied with victory. The war was won.As he returns to the kingdom of Almaty, he heard the cheers of the people chanting his name, some even with tears in their eyes as they were finally free from the Tierney of fear that once threatened their daily lives....Day 2: Hero of Kazakhstan | Beka bear





	Fairytale Hero of Kazakhstan

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of my submission for Otabek Altin Week! It's a mixture of the Hero of Kazakhstan and Beka Bear prompt. Enjoy!

...

 

Otabek trekked to the kingdom on his black stallion, face and armor bloodied with victory. The war was won.

As he returns to the kingdom of Almaty, he heard the cheers of the people chanting his name, some even with tears in their eyes as they were finally free from the Tierney of fear that once threatened their daily lives.

O-ta-bek! O-ta-bek! O-ta-bek!

The townspeople cheered in unison, Otabek holding on to the hilt of sword coated in dry blood and dents of the reminder of what he fought for. He sat high on his stallion, his countries scarf blowing behind him like a cape.

He was their hero.

Otabek dismounted the horse when he reached the doors of the royal castle, handing his black stallion over to one of the knights to return to the stable. His armor clinked and clacked as he walked.

"Otabek!" A little girl's voice appeared next to him. The guards tried to hold her back but Otabek assured that it was fine.

He knelt, getting on perfect eye level with the girl, "I've made you this!" She presented him with a crown made of flowers, going on her tiptoes to place it on his head.

His audience awed at the gesture, some in shock at how precious their hero could look in something as simple as a crown constructed out of flowers.

"Thank you," Otabek said, a smile cracking on his face, the small white scars on his cheeks and lips stretching out. He couldn't possibly leave her with nothing, so he untied the flag from around his neck, wrapping it around her delicate shoulders.

"We're all heroes," he stood back up, bidding his goodbyes to the little girl and the watching townspeople as he made his way inside the castle.

The commotion immediately died once the doors were shut behind him, the doors echoing loudly in the long corridor.

Otabek followed the guards to the throne room, filled with nobles and hierarchy awaiting his arrival.

He walked into the room covered with the decor of their countries pride. In the middle, the king and queen sat on their throne chairs with satisfied smiles on their faces, next to them was the nobleman who watched Otabek stand before them.

Otabek stopped perfectly in the middle, kneeling on one knee and putting a respectful hand on his heart.

"Otabek Altin, the well-deserved Hero of Kazakhstan." The king spoke, voice filled with great authority.

"You dedicated your heart to your nation, witness the deaths of your fellow soldiers, and more importantly, you won the war." The king motioned over for the gift one of the servants were holding.

"Step closer, dear boy."

Otabek did as commanded, bowing his head, ready for his golden Medal of Honor to be presented to him. He couldn't see it, but the queen and nobleman were pleased, even more, pleased to be in the presence of a savior.

"I present you the golden bear of honor." The king removed the golden plush off the velvet pillow, the bear dressed in the traditional clothes of a prince.

"Thank you, your majesty." Otabek took the bear into his own hands, the people around him clapping with pride.

"Wait, wait, wait!"

In an instant, the world seemly dissolved. Otabek turning into a much modern Otabek, with casual clothes and his feet tucked underneath the covers of a bed. He had a storybook in his lap and a unpleased listener on his side.

Yuri, who has been faithfully listening to his story for the past 20 minutes, looked displeased, his chin resting on the head of the bear plush in a pout.

"He gets a golden bear for being the hero of Kazakhstan? I'm starting to think this is about you, Beka."

"What gave you that idea." Otabek neither denied or confirmed his accusation, closing the book he was reading off of named The Hero of Denmark.

Yuri threw the covers over, his bare feet pattering against the hardwood floor.

"Don't you want to hear the rest?" Otabek followed him out the room with his eyes.

"No! I'm getting a glass of milk and going to bed, next time tell me a real story!" Yuri yelled from the hallway, then loudly murmured something about how the story was about Otabek, and there was no way in hell a hero would be presented a golden bear.

Meanwhile, Otabek stayed in bed, chuckles rocking his body. So he might have changed the story a little bit, but it was still a good story. He yawned, putting the old book on his night table.

Yuri returned with his glass of milk and got underneath the covers.

"Cuddle with me, Yura." Otabek reached over to him.

"I only cuddle with real heroes." Yuri teased, putting his milk on the side table. He turned off the light, making it look like he was going to cuddle with Otabek but instead grabbed beka bear.

"Good night, Hero of Kazakhstan. " and Yuri turned so his back was facing him.

Otabek pouted, "good night, Yuri."

...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think, Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
